


HALLIWELL

by Bitchyness101



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchyness101/pseuds/Bitchyness101
Summary: Patty Halliwell returns home for her mother's nuptial and unearths something sinister happening in their hometown.





	HALLIWELL

** HALLIWELL **

1.01

“Something Wicked This Way Comes”

STARRING

MÄDCHEN AMICK AS PENELOPE “PENNY” HALLIWELL

VICTORIA PEDRETTI AS PATRICIA “PATTY” HALLIWELL

GEORGINA CAMPBELL AS PORTIA HALLIWELL

JAKE CHOI AS PETE HALLIWELL

JUSTIN CROMWELL AS SAMUEL “SAM” WILDER

MATTHEW DEL NEGRO AS ARMAND GIANOTTI

SPECIAL GUEST STARS

ALYSSA MILANO AS PATIENCE

HOLLY MARIE COMBS AS PETRA

BRIAN KRAUSE AS GIDEON

GUEST STARRING

MARQUE RICHARDSON AS JASON MCCRAE

MELANIE CHANDRA AS SURINA

CALLUM BLUE AS MICHAEL ULRICH

** ACT ONE **

OVER BLACK

WOMAN’S VOICE (V.O.)

Have you ever heard the story about three sisters who went to bed ordinary but woke up special? Sisters blessed with the abilities to will objects to move, to see what is to come and to stop enemies as though they were made of stone. Prophesied to be the most powerful good witches the world has ever seen; these sisters use their gifts to protect the innocent and battle the forces of darkness. They are the _Charmed Ones_. Don’t get your hopes up. This is not their story. They don’t exist…yet. No, this story is about the women they come from. Women of great strength and grace. Women born with their own special gifts. _Halliwell_ women.

Emerging from the impenetrable darkness are three BRIGHT LIGHTS. They look like stars from how far they are. The orbs begin to dance along the screen, creating a familiar symbol –- a circle with three interlocking arcs -- a TRIQUETRA.

** EXT. NEW ENGLAND TOWN – NIGHT **

OVER HEAD SHOTS of this small and picturesque seaside village rich with quaint buildings, coves and pedestrian bridges.

We STAY on the LARGE, BEAUTIFUL MARBLE FOUNTAIN in the center of the town square.

Suddenly, the earth begins to SHAKE.

CLOSE UP on the cobblestone pathway as an ODD-LOOKING BLACK SMOKE RISES UP from the cracks caused by the earthquake.

** EXT. STREET – A FEW NIGHTS LATER **

It’s pouring RAIN. Thunder RUMBLES and lightning CRACKLES, lighting up the cloudy sky.

A lone CAB drives along this narrow road, nestled between the forest and the sea. The vehicle passes an old-fashioned ROADSIDE SIGN that reads:

“WELCOME TO TWINBROOKS – HOME OF THE GEMINI”

** INT. CAB – NIGHT **

Sitting at the back of the cab is PATTY HALLIWELL (27), brilliant, intense, witty. She writes feverishly in a brown, leather-bound journal.

CLOSE UP on the inside of her wrist – a tattoo of the Triquetra.

She stops her writing and looks out the window. A strange SOUND, one only she can hear, EMANATES from the woods.

PATTY

(to the driver)

Stop right here.

DRIVER

Ma’am, it’s only fifteen minutes till your-

PATTY

(incessant)

Just stop the car.

The DRIVER sighs, mumbles something under his breath and pulls over.

** EXT. STREET – NIGHT **

Patty removes her bags from the cab’s trunk. The car SPEEDS OFF down the road.

Patty glances up at the tall trees, her expression unreadable. She pulls the hood of her raincoat over her head, pulling her bags behind her as she walks off into the woods.

** EXT. WOODS – NIGHT **

The rain has now stopped. The strange sound GROWS STRONGER in volume, echoing throughout. Patty strolls through the damp ground, her eyes scanning every inch of this large area.

POV:

From a distance, someone or _something_ watches Patty from behind.

ON SCENE:

Patty’s pocket starts to VIBRATE. She reaches and retrieves her cellphone, pressing it to her ear.

GIRL’S VOICE (O.S.)

You’re late.

PATTY

I know. Sorry.

INTERCUT WITH:

** INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – FIRST FLOOR – NIGHT **

A beautiful home that reflects the decorative exuberance of the Queen Anne style. The place is packed with CROWDS of people. It’s a celebration of some sort as almost everyone has a champagne flute in their hands.

PORTIA HALLIWELL (19), biracial, quirky and neurotic, emerges from the throng of guests, putting a face to the voice.

PORTIA

Everyone’s here but you, Patty.

PATTY (O.S.)

Then you won’t miss me.

PORTIA

Mom would.

PATTY (O.S.)

I highly doubt that.

Portia turns to her right. PENNY HALLIWELL (53), a striking beauty is holding a conversation with a COUPLE – her hands wrapped around the strong arms of the dashingly handsome ARMAND (50s).

PORTIA

How fast can you get here?

PATTY (O.S.)

Depends.

PORTIA

On?

** EXT. WOODS – NIGHT **

POV:

From above, somebody watches Patty as she walks even further into the woods, slowly creeping towards her.

PATTY

How long this demon is going to keep up this peek-a-boo act and show themselves.

PORTIA (O.S.)

You’re hunting demons? Now?!

PATTY

A witch’s work is never done.

PORTIA (O.S.)

Patty—

Just then, something WHOOSES PAST PATTY!

PATTY

Hey Portia, I gotta go. I’ll see you soon.

Patty hangs up and stuffs the phone back into her pocket. Something WHOOSES PAST her again. And again. And again.

PATTY

Come on you son of a bitch.

A beat as nothing happens. Suddenly, floating down from the trees is a beautiful, CERULEAN SPHERE – the strange noise pouring out of it.

Patty looks up, the strange-looking ball of light inches near her face. Her pupils DILATE, a TINT of blue around the irises. She smiles gleefully.

In an instant, the alluring orb TRANSFORMS INTO A GHOSTLY, HUMANOID SHAPE. The creature SHRIEKS at the dazed brunette!

** EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR – NIGHT **

Establishing shot of this beautiful, red Victorian manor finished with a wrought-iron trimmed gate.

** INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – FOYER – NIGHT **

The party is still swinging. Portia sits at the bottom of the staircase. She sips her drink absently – her eyes fixated on the front door.

PETE HALLIWELL (26), Asian, sweet, funny, and mellow sits beside her.

PETE

I could be wrong, but I think that really cute waiter was hitting on me.

PORTIA

(detached)

So hit back.

PETE

Oliver and I broke up like three days ago.

PORTIA

What’s that age old line? The only way to get over an old guy is to get under a new one, or is it on top of in your case?

Pete rolls his eyes at her. He notices her staring at the door.

PETE

Expecting someone?

PORTIA

Yeah, Patty. She got hung up with some demon and I’ve been calling her but she’s not picking up.

PETE

It’s Patty. Eleven out of ten she’s already eighty-sixed the miserable bastard and is on her way here.

PORTIA

I don’t know. I’m starting to get worried.

Just then, her phone lights up.

PORTIA (cont’d)

It’s her.

PETE

See, what’d I say?

PORTIA

(into the phone)

Patty? Oh, thank God-

PATTY (O.S.)

-Meet me in the back.

And with that, Patty hangs up. Portia frowns.

PETE

What is it?

** INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – KITCHEN – NIGHT **

A beautifully decorated room with warm colors and wood, lights and pans dangling from the ceiling and a large stone fireplace.

Portia and Pete enter and starts for the backdoor where frantic knocking can be heard. Portia yanks the door open.

REVERSE ON Patty in the doorway, COVERED COMPLETELY IN BLUE, GLOWING SLIME.

PATTY

(annoyed)

I need a drink.

ON Portia and Pete amused.

** INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – PATTY’S ROOM – NIGHT **

The Halliwell siblings are all gathered in the bedroom. Patty in a bathrobe stands in front of a full-length mirror, two different outfits in her hands. Pete and Portia lounge on the bed.

PORTIA

I cannot believe you fought an Ignis fatuus and lived to tell about it.

PETE

Why are you so surprised? She’s made for this witch life.

PATTY

(laser focused)

Twinbrooks hasn’t seen a Will-o’-the-wisp in twenty years, and suddenly one just shows up in the woods? We should investigate – this could be something bigger at play.

PETE

Okay, now you sound like Mom.

PATTY

Somebody has to. You know how she gets when she’s _‘in love’_. The woman stops thinking with her brain and starts with _other_ body parts.

Pete snickers.

PORTIA

(shakes head)

I don’t know. Something’s different with her and Armand. Something special.

PATTY

We’ve all said the same thing about the others and look what happened. Divorced before the seven-month mark. Let’s face it: Mom collects husbands like they’re jewelry.

PENNY (O.S.)

Wear ‘em, flaunt ‘em, then put ‘em back in the drawer I say.

The trio turn to find their mother, Penny in the doorway.

PENNY (cont’d)

I was wondering where my children ran off to.

PORTIA

(smiles)

Look who’s here, Mom.

PENNY

Patty.

PATTY

Hi Mom.

Penny walks over to her.

PENNY

(lighthearted)

You’re not here for even an hour and you’re already bad mouthing me to your brother and sister. I should spell your mouth shut.

PATTY

What’s stopping you?

Penny chuckles and embraces her daughter lovingly. The pair pull apart and Penny quickly cups Patty’s face in her hand.

PENNY

You look a little pale, dear. When’s the last time you’ve seen the sun?

PATTY

Demons love to come out and play at night Mom. You know this.

PENNY

(chuckles)

I do.

PATTY

Speaking of which, I encountered a—

PORTIA

  * Un hunh. No more witch business. This is Mom’s engagement party. We should be downstairs with Armand and the guests, not pulling out our conical hats.



PENNY

(smiles)

Your sister’s right, Patty.

PATTY

But—

PENNY

-Get dressed. We’ll talk later.

Penny walks off with Portia. Pete pats Patty on the arm as he passes.

PETE

See ya downstairs, sis.

Patty pouts before heading off into the closet.

CLOSE UP on the bedroom window as A CROW CRASHES INTO IT AND SLIDES OUT OF FRAME, LEAVING A SPLAT OF BLOOD ON THE GLASS.

** EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR – FIRST FLOOR – NIGHT **

Penny laughs it up with a few guests at the PARLOR.

ANGLE ON: Patty and Armand conversing.

PATTY

So how did you and my mother meet?

ARMAND

(laughs)

It’s a funny story, actually. My sister had set me up on a blind date. Didn’t tell me anything about this woman. All she said was that she would have a flower in her hair at the restaurant. So I get there, and I see your mom – a beautiful, white rose in her hair and I just knew – she was the girl I was supposed to meet. So I sat down, we started talking about our family – the fact that we graduated Baxter High the same year and never came across each other. After the date, we exchanged numbers. The next day your mother calls and tells me that she wasn’t my blind date and just stuck around for the free wine.

The two laugh.

ARMAND (cont’d)

I said to myself that it was fate that brought me to her. And I’m never letting her go.

Patty smiles. She likes this guy.

** EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR – GARDEN – NIGHT **

Decorated tiles lead us to the MASSIVE, PINK DOGWOOD FLOWERING TREE IN THE CENTER OF THE AREA.

Under the tree is – Pete and the cute waiter, let’s call him JAVI, in the middle of a hot, passionate make-out session. Shirts undone and pants unbuckled, the two go at each other on the white bench.

PETE

(in between kisses)

I don’t usually do this, ya know.

JAVI

(in between kisses)

Uh-huh.

Javi moves to nibble on his neck.

PETE

It’s just I broke up with my jackass of an ex a few days ago, and he is all that I can think a— yeah, keep doing that.

Pete bites his lips in ecstasy.

PETE

So, my sister said the only way to get over an old guy is to get under a new one—

Javi offers him a dreamy smile.

JAVI

-Glad I could help.

PETE

(mesmerized)

So helpful.

Pete grabs the back of his head and pulls him into a kiss.

Suddenly, a crow CRASHES INTO THE HOUSE. Then another. And another. And another.

JAVI

What the hell?!

PETE

(horrified)

Oh no.

JAVI

What the hell is going on?

PETE

We have to go.

JAVI

What?

PETE

We have to get inside the house. NOW.

Pete practically pulls him off the bench.

** INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – FIRST FLOOR – NIGHT **

Pete SKIDS into the FOYER, his pants to his knees and Javi right behind him. Partygoers either gawk or laugh at his half-naked state.

PETE

Mom!

PENNY

Petey, w-wh – your clothes.

She walks over to him, covering his bare chest with his shirt.

PETE

Something’s happening. Outside.

The tremble in his voice frightens her, but with great defiance and strength, she masks it quickly.

As if on cue, CROWS START TO BARREL INTO THE HOUSE’S EXTERIOR. Patty looks out the window and jumps when one CAREENS INTO THE GLASS, DEAD.

Penny looks out to her guests – they’re confused and petrified.

Penny starts for the door, game face on.

PORTIA & PATTY

Mom?!

ARMAND

Penny wait!

He’s too late, however, as she pulls the door open.

REVERSE ON outside, the lawn is LITTERED WITH DEAD CROWS.

PORTIA

Oh my God.

ARMAND

What the hell?

PETE

(whispers)

_Domus mortis._

PATTY

House of death.

ON Penny, her face an equal mixture of terror and rage.

CUT TO BLACK.

**END OF ACT ONE**


End file.
